Unlikely pairs
by Mareo and Anime
Summary: One of my first stories on here, but I suppose it was a good start. I've tried an unusual pairing. Let's see if it works.


24/05/2004 Digi 1  
  
Hello, earth! (Silence) Oy. My first Digi-fic, so please be kind! (BTW, I'm for odd couples... )  
  
Now enjoy!  
  
Gatomon purred as the dappled light from the trees shone on her white stomach fur, warming her. She was going to eat soon, so she wanted to be good and hungry. She flicked a fly away that had just landed on her purple-tipped ear.  
  
"Right everybody!" yelled a voice from the clearing. "Grub's up!"  
  
"Ahh." she sighed, getting up. "My presence is required."  
  
"'My presence is required'?" laughed a nasal voice from behind her. She turned to see Gomamon smirking at her, his red Mohican-haircut smoothed down with water, and his white and purple-spotted fur soaking wet. "What are you, Princess-imon(?)"  
  
"Shut up, fish-face." she snapped, blushing slightly, her arms crossed defiantly across her chest. "I was, er, just, thinking out loud!"  
  
"Uh-huh?" he said, walking past her, eyebrow raised. "Well, now I know what you think of yourself in that little fuzzy head of yours." He emphasized his point by pointing at his head with one of his long, black claws. He walked to the clearing, smirking, leaving the fuming cat behind.  
  
"'Nya, nya nyah nya nyah, nya nya nyah nyah!'" she mocked, opening and closing her green-striped glove as she talked. "Huh. Shows what he knows..." she mumbled, walking to the clearing. This was one of the rare times that they could relax, seeing MaloMyotismon had been defeated 3 months ago, so they were having a meal out to celebrate.  
  
"Hey, Jordan!" yelled a basket-ball player. "If you want it, come and get it!" He waved the ball at the person chasing him.  
  
"I still don't see what the big deal is about running around and tiring ya'llself out." Yawned Armadillomon, lead on his stomach, watching the humans on the T.V. The armadillo monster was 2" in length, covered in a roll of thick yellow plates and had sharp claws on his fore-feet.  
  
"I think they call it exercise. They do it to get healthy." replied Veemon, skewering a rice ball on a fork and popping it in his mouth. "Mmm..." he sighed, chewing. The 2" 7 dragon monster was bright blue with a yellow marking above his eyes, and a horn on his nose.  
  
"Well, they can keep it." added Hawkmon in an english accent, preening his feathers with his beak. "I'd rather be un-healthy and well rested." The hawk monster had a head band round his forehead, a feather sticking up out of it, and his 2" 4 body was covered with cream and brown feathers.  
  
"Speaking of unhealthy," remarked Veemon, glancing at Hawkmon. "Why do you do that?"  
  
"Do, what?" he snapped, staring at him.  
  
"That, feather-grooming, thing. Just think of all the bugs and things in there that you might be eating(!)"  
  
"_You_, have a disgusting mind." he said through narrowed eyes, putting enphazise on the word 'you'. "Anyway, it isn't that bad, is it, Biyomon?" he asked, turning round.  
  
"No, no." she said, blushing slightly. "It's actually a good way to clean the feathers so that you can fly better." The pink bird was sat close by, so had heard every word they had said. The reason she was sat close was of a certain raptor. (Look it up, it's latin.) She had always had an infatuation with Hawkmon, ever since she met him. His english accent, his sophistication, his fantastic looks. She sighed to herself, head turned to one side, gazeing at him.  
  
"She's at it again..." sighed Agumon with a hint of jealousy, indicating the bird, looking to the others. He was sat in a card game with Patamon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Palmon and Wormmon.  
  
"She should just come out with it, it would make her life easier." said Gabumon, a lizard Digi' in a fur coat, moving a card from one position to another in his 'hand'.  
  
"Well, she is the Digimon of love, after all." said Patamon, a mouse-thing with large wings, trying to see Tentomon's cards.  
  
"Back off, Hope boy..." murmured Tentomon, the mecha-bug, opening his wings to knock Patamon back.  
  
"Hey, I know my girl!" said Palmon, the more floral member, looking from her cards to the pile in front of her. "She'll win that buzzard over in no time. Now can we get on with this? I'm hungry."  
  
"I win." said Wormmon innocently, the many limbed insect putting his card on top of the pile.  
  
A while later, the game over, they eventually sat down to lunch. Or whatever Veemon hadn't eaten.  
  
"Steady... stead-y..." said Palmon, instructing Armadillomon how to use chopsticks.  
  
"Aw, Tarnation!" he yelled, throwing down the pieces of wood. "These things are useless! There's an easier way than that." He then stuck a claw into a piece of tofu and put it in his mouth. "Y' see?" he smirked, mouth full, turning to her.  
  
"Humph." She snorted, using the chopsticks perfectly to pick up a piece. "You just aren't refined enough to use these!"  
  
"Aw, refined, my shell!" he snapped. "My claws aren't designed to hold little bits of twig. This is what they're used for." And at that, he started scraping up the ground, sending pieces of dirt flying.  
  
"Hey, 'dil! Stop it with the mud-bath, will ya?!?" cried Patamon, jumping on his back and knocking on his head with his knuckles.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He stopped, turning to Palmon. "Well?"  
  
"Alright, I won't force you to use chopsticks." She sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"#Oh, Go-ma...#" sang Gatomon, looking at him mischievously. "How about some lunch?" She held up a sandwich tantalisingly.  
  
"No thanks." He replied, lifting his head of his fore-feet, looking at her. "I just ate." He put his head back down, closing his eyes.  
  
"But its tuna..." she smirked, watching him. He jerked his head up, looking at it, sniffing the air.  
  
"Tu-tu-tuna...?" he asked anxiously. He stood up and moved towards her, still sniffing. She held it out to him, wafting it in front of him. He took it from her, saying thanks and lifted it to his mouth. He paused, curious about the look on her face. "So, you forgive me for saying what I did before then?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" she smiled, waving her paw at him to dismiss it. "We're even." He didn't hear her add "(...or at least we will be in a few sconds.)"  
  
"Great! Thanks again!" he grinned, before sinking his teeth into the sandwich. He chewed it happily, starting to walk away. He stopped, blinking, chewing slowly.  
  
"(Three, two, one...)" Gatomon whispered, counting down. Instantly, Gomamon's eyes watered and he almost choked on the piece of food. Gatomon smiled wickedly as Gomamon ran franticly to the river, the nearest water scource. "(It took it's time, though...)" she grumbled, looking to the salsa bowl.

* * *

"Hey, Gats." Gomamon said, 'waddling' to her. She was sat a few feet away from the sleeping group, looking down into the black water of the river, her legs up against her chest, hugging her knees.  
  
"Oh, hiya, Fish-face." she replied, glancing at him. "Sorry about the salsa thing earlier."  
  
"Naw, it's 'right." he said, shaking his head slightly. "I guess we're really even now. Anyway, what're you doing out here?"  
  
"Oh, just thinking..." she said, looking at the river again.  
  
"May I ask, what of...?" he asked, inclining his head forwards into her line of sight.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing much." she sighed, looking away from him.  
  
"C'mon." he said, smirking. "Spi-ill."  
  
"No, no. I don't wanna' talk about it."  
  
"Ple-ease!" he begged, giving her puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh, no!" she groaned, screwing her eyes up. "Not the puppy eyes! It makes me want to agree to anything!"  
  
"That's the poi-int!" he smirked, nudging her.  
  
"Oh, alright!" she sighed, looking at him. She looked back into the water, her smile fading. "I was thinking of the times before you guys found me..."  
  
"Oh..." he said, comprehending. Gatomon had never talked about her past before. Not like this.  
  
"I was thinking about how different you all are from Myotismon. Well, apart from the obvious." she smiled, taking in Gomamon's look of disgust. "I mean, the way you guys treated me when you got to know me. You were all so forgiving and kind. But when Myotismon found me... He punished me for no reason, sometimes, you know. Just for looking at him, mostly..." She sub-conciously rubbed the back of one of her gloves with the other. Gomamon noticed this.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask, but, what did he do to you? I mean, if you don't mind." She looked at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. She glanced down to her glove and reached for it. She wrapped her fingers round it, but hesitated, looking at him again.  
  
"(I'm sorry, but I won't take it off until you promise you won't tell the others.)" she whispered.  
  
"(Hey, come on.)" he breathed, smiling. "(I'm the Digi' of Reliability...)" She smiled at him, then gripped her glove. She slowly slid it off, exposing the tender white fur underneath. Over the back of her paw, an X had been cauterized into her skin, burnt black by some long-ago heat. He gasped slightly at the sight of it, concern spread on his face. He glanced at her, and then took it in his flipper, palm to palm. He looked at it, moving one claw over the top of it. She winced slightly, teeth gritted, trying not to show her pain. He stopped, then moved his claw exceptionally gently over the burnt skin. She opened one eye and unclenched her teeth. This was a new feeling. She looked at his face, his expression a mix of concern and sorrow, eyes drawn to her scar. This was a side of him she hadn't seen. Usually he was all wit, jokes and charisma but now... She looked at him more closely, head slightly tilted. He had always been trying to 'charm' her, but he had never succeeded. He was too much of a joker for her to like. But this new side, she did like. She started purring quietly at the movement of his claw on her paw. It was very soothing and for once, the stinging had gone. He looked up at her, surprised by her purring.  
  
"(Sorry...)" she said, slipping her paw out of his, ears drooping slightly. "(It just felt very nice...)" She reached for her glove, but he stopped her, putting his flipper on her paw. She looked at him, her turn to be surprised.  
  
"(Well, I have to admit...)" he whispered, blushing slightly. "(I thought it felt very nice as well...)" She smiled shyly, averting her eyes, her cheeks the colour of Biyomon's feathers. He took her paw again and repeated the process, even more gently than before.  
  
'Whoa! I can't believe this is happening.' He thought, glancing from the purring cat's face to his claw. 'This is amazing! I never thought I could charm her of all people. But, then again... I am charismatic.' He smiled to himself, laughing silently. He bit his lip, thinking of something, his heart racing at the thought of it. He moved his claw up her wrist. He glanced at her. She looked back, smiling bashfully, still pink.  
  
"(I'm... not objecting...)" she whispered, moving her tail round to brush gently up and down his Mohawk. He grinned, more to himself, then slid all 3 claws up to her elbow. Then her shoulder. Then her neck. He then moved them to the base of one of her long ears, rubbing it between the palm of his flipper and his claws. She closed her eyes and leant into him, purring vigorously. He pulled his flipper towards himself, bringing the cat's face closer. They were centimetres away. He leaned forward, head tilting. She opened her eyes, a mix of contentment, happiness and- and sorrow... She put her other paw on his chest, stopping his movement. "(I'm sorry, but...)" she sighed, gently moving his flipper away from her ear. Gomamon's face was etched with confusion and un-happiness. "(But we can't... We're too different... This may sound like out of a human movie, but- 'I'm a cat, and you're a seal.' And anyway, I like Veemon... I'm sorry, but there's no way for us to be-)"  
  
"(Together...)" Gomamon finished woefully, inclining his head down, looking away. She cupped his chin in her paw, and made him look her in the face. He looked distraught, eyes brimming with tears. This was the side of him she didn't want to see. She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled weakly, lifting his head up, wiping the tears away with the back of his flipper. "So..." he started, cheering up. "We can still be friends? Even after what's just happened?"  
  
"Of course." she smiled, talking normally. She then wrapped her arms around his upper-body, her head leant against his. He returned the hug, closing his eyes, one solitary tear running down his cheek.  
  
"Anyway..." he laughed, wiping his eye behind her back. "Think of what the kids would look like!" She giggled, pulling back.  
  
"I'm sorry." she smiled, standing up and replacing her glove.  
  
"Na, It's alright. I'll get over it." he sighed, walking to the water, his cheery disposition returning. "There! Over it(!)" He looked over his 'shoulder' at her, smirking.  
  
"Oh, it's nice to know how much you care about me(!)" she said in mock fury, walking down to him.  
  
"Y'know, there's something you need after that 'near death experience'." he said thoughtfully, walking round to the other side of her.  
  
"Oh? What?" she asked, arms folded.  
  
"A nice, (He took a step forward.) soothing, (He was face to face with her.) BATH!!!!!" He yelled, pushing her. She stumbled backwards, flailed on the bank for a few seconds, then fell in, sending a meow-ing shriek out, water splashing up. She lifted her head above the water, spluttering and hissing, shaking water away as Gomamon doubled up with laughter. "Oh, look!" he gasped, still laughing, thumping his flipper on the ground. "A cat-fish(!)" He rolled onto his back, his sides almost splitting. He looked up just in time to see a dripping wet, hissing, flame-eyed, angry Gatomon in front of him. "Er, heh-heh. Er, just call it.. Payback...?" he said, sweat-dropping. Instantly he got up and ran, shouting in fear. "Can't you take a joke?!?"  
  
"GET BACK HERE, FISH-BREATH!!!!!!" she roared, scrabbling up the bank after him.  
  
"(Fish-breath?)" he puzzled, darting back to the clearing. "(Wierd... I didn't think she'd mind!)"  
  
Tadaaaaaa!!!!! Whad'ya think?


End file.
